Sweet Slumber
by Nalana
Summary: Set during "The Last Man." While John sleeps, Rodney gives him a life he wishes could be reality. Mainly sparky. John/Elizabeth


Disclaimer: I don't own them !

* * *

The hologram of Rodney McKay stared at the blank face of John Sheppard. He rested in the stasis pod with worry clear on his face. Anyone who didn't know the Colonel would simply see a military man, serious, waiting for action. But Rodney had gotten to know John well. Even if he was only a data form of Rodney, he still associated with the emotions of the brilliant Doctor.

Because of this, he felt weighted by the expression that stared back at him. Six hundred years was a long time to wait. Granted, it would seem like no time at all to Sheppard. But for the hologram it was incredibly real. If there was only a way he could ease the time for him.

Suddenly the hologram got an idea. He recalled what his model had said to Carson before they had sent the Doctor into a similar sleep. With a grin the elder projection set to his task. He may not be able to tell happier stories of reality to Sheppard, but he could give him happy dreams. Rodney tried to think back to the last time he had seen the Colonel truly happy. That was the easy part.

Into John's dreams, Rodney went to craft perfection.

Somewhere beyond the darkness John heard a soft voice calling to him. Opening his eyes slowly, the light glowed around a very familiar head. He had drifted off with one elbow resting on Elizabeth's balcony. And now here she was grinning at him like he was a fool. He endured a little lighthearted teasing. She apologized, knowing the stress he had been under lately.

Throughout his days, the only thing he seemed to clearly recall was those short moments they spent together. Sure the rest of the expedition was a few feet away, buzzing around the control room. But here, above the sea, they felt like they had their own little world. Whenever someone ventured out here to them it felt awkward, a violation to this simple perfection they had built here.

It wasn't a place they could easily forget. They had seen out some heavy arguments here. They had passed forgiveness and words of advice. Then there was also the comfort. It was on this balcony that he had first dared to try to kiss her. Granted, that attempt had been interrupted by a very embarrassed McKay, but what else could be expected from the scientist? He had corrected the mistake the next night when he had finally caught up the nerve to face her again.

Their balcony was always there. No matter how bad things got, it was there. She was there. Elizabeth had always been there for him. It may appear the other way around for the most part, but John's heart knew the difference. It was this amazing woman's strength that kept him bound down into reality. He didn't want to imagine a life where he had not let her into his life.

Why would he ever want to get rid of this joy? In blissful peace more visions passed by him. He remembered their first proper date, away from Atlantis. It was a day of celebration among the locals that was similar to Valentine's Day. They had spent the night together in firefly and moon lit fields. Music was swarming around them. The locals had even fashioned something similar in function to a Ferris wheel. He had always loved them since childhood, but as he held her at the top a new connection was made to them.

He remembered the day he first told her he loved her. He wasn't a man of those words. But her life had hung in the balance. She had looked so afraid. He hadn't told her out of desperation. It wasn't the same as when he grabbed her hand to save her from the nanites. She had been looking directly at him, terrified. She had needed to hear it, to be sent to her like a life preserver. She had returned the sentiment after she woke up to him curled up beside her when Carson ordered her into two weeks of bed rest.

Their anniversary had rolled around, and they spent it in each other's arms on their balcony. The city had recalled all teams due to a possible sickness. Even though the quarantine had been lifted, teams were still kept on base for the night to be safe. They still managed to find solace. And with the sloshing waves as witness, he had proposed to her.

They had ended up having two weddings. The first had been a simple formality on Earth, to save Elizabeth from her mother. But the one they both considered to be theirs was held in the city itself. There had been some dispute from the IOA, saying it would encourage on base romances. (Which, of course, would lead to greater risks and venerability.) But the staff had completely supported the decision. That had only been the start of a wonderful life.

As tensions in the galaxy relaxed and conflicts ebbed, they became even more blessed. They had helped engineer a vaccine that would change the wraith enough to consume regular food. They had forged a lose peace treaty. Larrin's people had been working with them to establish a galactic trading network unlike ever before. The Athosians had found a perminant home. And while new enemies arose, it seemed like perhaps a storybook ending was achievable.

John and Elizabeth welcomed two children into their lives, plus one of the furry sort. Elizabeth was a wonderful mother. John couldn't admire her more. It took the patience of a saint to raise anyone with Sheppard blood. Place them in the same room as McKay offspring, was an entirely new obsticle. John often commented to Teyla that her son kept the others alive in those times.

John recalled with some humility the stress of teaching his eldest son how to pilot a jumper. That adventure gave him a run for his money. Earth parents thought cars were hard! They didn't have to face Rodney as a mechanic after a little too rough of a parking job.

Retirement was nonexistent. While command had shifted in Atlantis, John and Elizabeth remained on Atlantis as advisors. They saw their children grow and form families of their own in the Pegasus galaxy. John had nearly had a heart attack when his daughter had showed preference for the son of a wraith and an Athosian. Conflict with the wraith seemed like a dream, but the memories lingered yet. Still, John had never been more proud then when he walked with her to give her away.

Now as his wife beamed down at him, he smiled. Here they were, more gray and a bit wrinkly. Elizabeth was never more breath taking. He wrapped lazy arms around her. She chuckled at him. He never wanted to imagine a life without her right here beside him. To tolerate such a thing would be torture. He felt so fortunate.

Rodney surveyed the data pools around him. One was tracking the status of the sun. The other was John's dream state. The scientist's memory felt guilty. Soon he'd have to wake the Colonel. Soon he'd have to face the truth. He 'd have to shatter the false memories, the daydream, to bring him into a cold reality.

He hoped Sheppard could forgive him.


End file.
